Omega Seeker: Death of a Star
by Tai Ping
Summary: R for Lag. The Negaverse is back, or is it? A girl seek's revenge from Sailor moon for what she did to her lover. Will Sailor Moon survive this vengful scout of another Universe? Spinoff from the Sailor Moon fiction written by Chris: Crystal Canada.


A Sailor Moon Fanfic!   
Omega Seeker series  
Death of a Star  
Sailor Moon and all The Characters are trademark to…?   
  
Omega Seeker is Trade Mark to Muchi Corp.  
  
Strike Fiss, Maury, Andrea and Demeter are copyright to Ninja crobotics  
  
Steven Mallory is copyrighted to Spoon Corp.  
/Thoughts/  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolouge  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark was the only way to describe it. The darkness at the center of all that is evil. Death of light and goodness, no knowledge of hope. Suddenly a flash of blinding light fill's up every crevice, a scene lays out with the mists of dreamscape wavering at the edges.   
Still bleak, a girl sits on the charred root of a twisted evil like tree. The girls' white, blond hair falls softly from a ponytail draping around her shoulders, the tips of her hair the same black of the night sky above. A dress, wine red falls softy over her body. She suddenly looks about and smiles as a male walks towards her. He too has blond hair but more sandy blond, His green gray eyes flash with almost what could be taken as somewhat happiness. His boots crunch against gravel as he walks towards her wearing a gray uniform.  
"It has begun." The girl says to him, looking down a touch.  
"Yes and it shall be glorious we will not fail!" He answerd looking proud.  
"But what of Sailor Moon? and Beryl?" She questions fearfully   
"Don't worry I have gathered plenty of energy they cannot stand in our way." He said placing his hand under her chin and looking into her purple eyes before leaning over to kiss her.   
Suddenly darkness waves over the field and light flash's showing but another scene.   
This time in a dark ballroom the man with the dirty blond hair is encased in a dark black crystal the look of terror on his face. A woman, the queen of this place speaks softly almost to herself.   
"You disappoint me Jedite."  
Flash once more to light brighter still.  
The girl is crying at the feet of the crystallized Jedite, a voice lustrous and evil speaks from the dark. "Dear child it had to be done, he failed, stop crying and act like the heir to the negaverse should!"  
a rumbling flash occurs this time not that of light but of angered red. The girl now in a black body suit with a flowing black cape stands holding two katana's one stuck deep into the crystal with Jedite in it the other deep inside the other in the ground. Power raw and dark seeps from the ground, using her own body as a conductor the dark energy passes through her and into the crystal.   
Suddenly a flash within a flash of memory bright light, the light of all good and true pours forth. In the center stands a girl. Her brow glowing from a crescent in the center, her long blond hair in two pigtail's flaps about twirling with her white gown in the wind. In her hands is a moon scepter with a crystal glowing of all the colors of the rainbow. Flashes of light blast fourth banishing all darkness. To such one would no longer remember, anything but the blinding, purifying light.   
Darkness wins over once more. The darkness of nothing and everything. Then the pain.   
  
******  
  
Chapter 1: The Death of a Star  
  
living in this modern age, Death for virtue is the wage, So it seems in darker hours. Evil wins, Kindness cowers.   
  
******  
  
The girl was laying on the grass in the middle of a park. Blood spilled from a cut in her leg and arm, pooling around her. Suddenly her eyes opened, they were a dazzling purple, but were hazy, unfocused. She continued to lay there on the grass not noticing the world around her. A large golden retriever, smelling her blood came bounding by. The dog (being as concerned as a dog could be.) whined then licked the girls face. Faster then the dog could see her hand shot up, grabbing the dogs neck. The dog yelped and jumped then flopped down totally drained of energy. The young woman then sat up and petted the dog one last time. It shuttered at her touch and stopped breathing.   
"Thank you" The girl croaked to the dog.   
She then inspected her leg, and arm before hastily, healing them leaving an angry jagged scar in their place. Getting up she adjusted her cloak and scarf.   
"MAX!" a voice suddenly, yelled. "Maxey here boy!"   
the girl quickly moved behind a tree then closed her eyes. A glimmer shined over her body and she transformed into a jogging suit. Her scarf and cloak became a spring jacket and her eyes glazed over becoming brown.   
Purposely she rounded the corner and slammed into the young man looking for his dog. He was fairly tall and built still, he fell over when she hit him.   
"Ouch!… Sorry." He said rubbing his sandy blond hair.   
The girl then gasped and kicked back from him. /"Jedite"/ she thought /" but he's.."/   
The boy looked at her strangely and said. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."   
Blinking her eyes she spoke softly. "No it's my fault I-I thought you were.. Someone I knew.."   
Looking again she saw he looked nothing like Jedite. Jedite was skinnier and agile looking while this guy was more built. This person also had a nubbier nose and plumper features not as gaunt as Jedite. As well as darker skin, Shorter hair and different eyes.   
"Oh…" He said realizing by the tone of her voice she spoke of someone dead.   
"Umm… have you seen a dog around here… Golden Retriever… He's dumb and friendly."   
"I did." She said getting up and offering him a hand. "There was this golden dog down that way playing with this other big dog." She said pointing in the opposite direction of where she left the dog.   
"Hmmm.." He said. "Oh sorry my name is Andrew."   
"hello Andrew." She said softly "I'm Crystal."   
"Well Crystal." Said Andrew slowly, walking in the direction she pointed in but moving as to invite her to come. "Thanks…. So… Where are you from?" he asked shyly.   
"Far, far away…. But I'm thinking of staying here for a while." Said Crystal walking away from the dead dog.   
"really where are you staying?… In town?"   
"Uh.. No I took a cab into the city."   
"Ah." He said leaving an awkward silence until they reached the end of the park.   
"Umm" Andrew stammered looking into Crystal's eyes. She had dazzling eyes; brown with golden flecks embedded with green and even a purple hue to them. Andrew looked into them getting lost in the swirling colors. Crystal then blinked and he stammered as his gaze dropped to her lips.   
"So Umm.. Are you doing anything.. Like tomorrow?"   
Crystal placed her hand on his shoulder and looked sadly into his eyes.   
"I'm sorry No I don't believe that would be a good idea."   
Andrew felt like crawling under a rock. He knew from the way she acted that something happened to her that involved a man.   
"But." She stammered. "Maybe I'll see you again." Then she turned and walked away.   
Andrew gave a bit of a goofy grin before turning towards the park, then he stumbled and almost fell, looking very drained he softly called "Max?…" before stumbling home.   
The girl now back in her black body suit watched Andrew walk away.   
"Thank you" She whispered. /"Andrew." / She thought smiling /"I like that name."/   
Then a dark look crossed her face as she looked at the palace in the center of Crystal Tokyo.   
"Who lives there?" She asked a passerby from her darkened perch.   
"Neo Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts." The man said without a thought.   
Crystal then disappeared into the night as the man flipped around wondering whom he was talking to.   
  
  
Crystal appeared on the inside of the palace emerging from the dark shadows of the night. Moving room to room in the main sleeping quarters she placed a hand on each door and removed some energy just enough so if she was going to enter the occupants would not awake. Going down the hall she passed through three energy signatures she recognized. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, Coming around the corner of the hall she reached the main bedroom. Placing a hand on the door she removed their energy signatures she saw two figures.   
/"Sailor Moon!"/ her mind screamed.   
She opened the door and stood over the large bed. Unsheathing one of her swords she moved over to the sleeping Serena. Draining her energy she brought down the sword, stopping its decent millimeters from her head.   
/"No."/ Crystal thought /"I'm not going to kill her That would be too kind. I will make her feel my pain and make her see what she has done to me before she die's."/   
Lightly she swished the sword over her bed and placed a dagger hanging something off it, into the wall over Serena's partners head.   
"Sleep well Queen for soon you shall sleep eternally."  
  
************  
  
Chapter 2: A Universe Cry's  
  
I arise from the dreams of thee, In the first sweet sleep of night, When the winds are breathing low, And the Stars are shining bright. (-Shelly)  
  
************  
  
As Serena awoke that morning she hopped out of bed exuberant as usual and then face planted on the floor   
"OUCH! I know I'm klutzy but not that bad"   
standing up she felt really off balance   
"Gee either the room tipped a bit or I'm not getting enough sleep" She said hobbling to the mirror thinking /"Not that that's always a bad thing."/ looking at the clock on her dresser she flipped   
"3:30 PM!!! I'm in trouble." looking up to the mirror she screamed again jolting an entire sleeping palace awake.   
"Serena?" Asked Darien "What's.. Oh my god…" He said seeing her head.   
On one side of her head was her customary pigtail that she always had, on the other however was an un-even tuft of hair. Then Serena looked above Darien's head and screamed again pointing to her other pigtail; the one tacked to the wall with a black hilted dagger. Darien jumped back from the hanging hair onto the floor just as the first bangs on the door came.   
"Serena!" Called Ami "Are you ok? Were coming in, are you two decent?"   
"Yah!" Called Darien getting up and taking a hysterical Serena into his arms.   
The door opened and a blue haired, blue eyed girl poked her head in.   
"Serena oh my!.. What happened are you two Ok?" Asked a worried Ami. Sailor Jupiter stormed into the room ready for battle hearing Serena's 'I'm going to die' scream. Lita's green eye's almost popped right out of her head   
"oh shit" she mumbled running her hand through her brown hair.   
"What happened?" Asked Ami.   
"I-I don't know!" Sobbed Serena.   
Mina came into the room and pulled the dagger off the wall. Giving Ami the dagger she brought the blond pigtail to Serena   
" Shhh don't cry Serena I know, I know shh it's ok" She cooed.   
Serena sniffed and stroked her lost hair as Darien left her to be comforted by Mina   
"Come on girl." Mina said enthusiastically "It's only hair! Besides you and me could use a new look."   
Serena sniffed and stroked Mina's also long blond hair.   
"You're going to cut your hair too?" She asked   
"Sure! It's just hair!"   
Serena smiled and snorted, getting up to get her hair done.   
"Who did this?" Growled Darien to Ami   
"Just a moment my computers still scanning"   
"Why would a person break into your room just to give Serena a lousy haircut?" Asked Lita back in P.J's looking for clues.   
"Wait." Mumbled Ami just before she gasped. "It's can't be Not again!"   
"What?" Yelled both Darien and Lita jumping over various objects to look over Ami shoulder.   
"This Dagger is from the Negaverse!" Said a shocked Ami.   
"No way!" Lita said, "We got rid of all of them! And even if we didn't you think they would have learned by now!"   
  
  
Mina and Serena went of with some of the palace people to get their hair cut and styled. Taking each other's hand as they went to the full-length mirror. Mina's long full hair was now in golden ringlets around her shoulders making her look like she was three.   
"Damn now I remember why I never cut my hair." She grumbled trying to straighten it.   
Serena now had hair exactly like Ami's in a small pixe cut mummbled "I feel off balance." wobbling to Mina's bed.   
"Probably because your hair weighed so much." She laughed before falling down. "Ouch looks like I have some getting used to as well."   
  
  
Outside Omega Seeker watched them all. Passerby's didn't live very long as she drained their energy reducing them to dust   
"soon.." She whispered.   
  
  
Later after the events of getting up so late to such a surprise, all the inner Senshi (not including Rai who was still in Canada) were walking through town to help take their minds off everything.   
"I contacted Rai and the NA Senshi." Said Luna, a female black cat with a crescent moon on her head. "They have some things to do and then are coming down here. I don't like this.. the Negaverse should be gone by now."   
"They said they will teleport over in about two hours or so Miharu has school and they don't want to disrupt that." Said Artemis, a white cat with the same moon on his head as well. "She's staying with Chris's parents."   
"until then." Sighed Lita.   
"We shop!" Yelled Serena punching a fist into the air getting stares by her friends. "What? I don't have anything to go with my new 'do'"   
Laughing they all headed for the mall.   
  
  
After two hours of shopping everyone retired to Mina's room to go through the day's findings, when the door suddenly burst open with a thud.   
"WERE HEERREE!!!" Yelled Chris. Lita immediately flew past him and into Maury's arms   
"Hey I missed you too!" He said swinging her around   
"Hey one of your knifes is digging into my hip." She whispered to him.   
"I don't have any knifes on me." He whispered in her ear before they both disappeared.   
"Rai!" everyone yelled and practically jumped on her.   
"Hey!" Yelled Fiss being promptly ignored.   
"A Baby!" Squealed Serena when she saw Andrea and Demeter causing everyone to hover over her.   
"Will you be fighting?" Asked Mina   
"No." Grumbled Andrea." Once fighting starts it's off hiding for me but I called Sharon and she says she'll come in my place if you need her."  
Artemis and Luna ran into the room.   
"SERENA!" Yelled Luna "Our Mysterious enemy is attacking the city!"   
"Gotcha!" Yelled Serena running out of the room being followed by six glowing forms of transphorming scouts   
"Man this bites.." Grumbled Andrea   
Within five minuets all of the inner Senshi were on a rooftop facing there masked assailant with the NA Senshi getting the Outer Senshi.   
"Sailor Moon" Spoke Omega Seeker. "I am Omega Seeker. I care not for your friends and even less of your world all I wish for at the least is your death!" She almost yelled the last word as she pointed at Sailor Moon.   
"Over my Dead body!" Growled Tuxedo Mask throwing a rose at her head.   
Seeker caught the rose with ease, touching the petals turning them black she sighed "As you wish" And threw the rose at his feet. It stuck upright in the ground before exploding into a black mist around him. As it cleared he was gone.   
Where is he!" Yelled Sailor Moon.   
"Safe… For now" Seeker calmly anserwd before leaping at Sailor Moon. Before the scouts even blinked she was atop Sailor Moon with a Katana blade at her neck.   
"Mars Fire IGNIGHT!" Yelled Mars blasting the woman knocking her away into a charred lump.   
"That was easy." She said shocked  
Seeker then got up and growled "You die!" walking slowly towards Mars. Jupiter then jumped in front of her   
"Jupiter Thu.." She started before a wave of dark energy swept her off the roof. Looking behind her at the advancing scouts she sent a blast of energy towards them knocking them all off includeing Sailor Moon and advancing towards Mars   
"Mars Firestorm.. FLASH!!" Mars yelled sending a wave of fire directly at Seeker who deflected it easily.   
Seeker 'phaed' at Mars "Aqua Cluster Ice BLASTER!" yelled Seeker a glowing sphere like one of Mercurys bubbles formed then exploded sending an ice dagger at Mars. A blue Shield went over Mars shattering the ice. Seeker turned around and saw a winged Strike Fiss flying towards her.   
"Mars Get out of here and see to Sailor Moon" Said Pluto who teleported beside her "We can handle this."   
"Like Hell I'm Leaving!" She Said   
"You know I think you shall!" Yelled Seeker sending a blast of dark energy at Mars and the Outer Senshi who just appeared.   
Sailor Uranus and Neptune flew back into a sunroof from the blast, Maury and Pluto flying off the roof. Sailor Saturn quickly ducked and scooted back a bit narrowly being missed by Mars who slammed into the door leading to the building knocking her out. Fiss brought out his sword and sliced right through the blast, flying towards Sailor Mars. Checking her pulse he turned his wings into a white leather jacket and faced Seeker.   
"I don't know who you are but I assure you that you'll pay for that. So I suggest you make it easy on yourself and surrender."   
"Fuck you there buddy!" she spat.   
Grinning Fiss leveled his sword with her head   
"Man I love the hard way." He snickered as they both ran at each other swords clashing in a dance of sparks. After a moment or two Fiss threw Seeker back. Getting up she grunted   
"Pretty Good Angel Boy."   
"That's Mr. Angel Boy to you!" He mocked.   
"But Not good enough!"   
Fiss suddenly felt a burning pain in his leg looking down a black crystal was jammed in his thigh right above the knee, blood oozed around it. Fiss yelled pulling it out   
"Fucking Bitch! That's not Fair!"   
"All's Fare in love and war!" She quoted back.   
Fiss growled, and launched himself at her spreading his wings, before finding himself pinned on the ground.   
"What the Bloody Armadillo hell?" He yelled.   
"Neat trick Nephlite taught me." She contorted. "I'd explain but I don't have time."   
Raising an arm Fiss saw white energy coming off him to her, she was trying to drain him.   
"Hey there I had two bottle's of Jolt before I came here its going to take you days to drain my energy!" He grunted   
"Well here's for trying." Seeker sneered and began draining double fast.   
Streams of purple light suddenly flew past her cutting up Seekers suit.   
"Get away from him!" Sailor Saturn said powering up for another attack.   
Seeker grinned under her scarf and wiped the thin red line of blood off her forehead.   
  
"Scilence Glaive" Yelled Saturn closing her eyes as ribbons of energy drew towards her glaive. Seeker watched tensing for the attack, waiting, waiting, Seeker relaxed and continued draining Fiss.  
Suddenly Saturn appeared rigt beside her "Surprise!" Balls of energy shot out drected at Seeker blasting her away over the roof. Seeker screamed and blasted energy back at the attack vaporizing   
"You little slut!" yelled Seeker blasting a large ball of dark energy at her.   
Sailor Saturn screamed as she was knocked bakward slamming hard into the ledge of the roof  
Seeker began to mutter to herself. "One person… I care not for anything else just one simple girl dead… IS THAT TO FUCKING MUCH TO ASK!?!   
"Guess so." Said Fiss shattering out of the dome and flying at her. Sighing she flipped her cape and he disappeared into it.   
"Mars Fire.. Ignight!" Yelled Mars blasting fire at Seeker. "Bring him back Bitch!" She croaked stumbling towards Seeker.   
"Fine, fine I give, here." Seeker sighed.   
Moving her cape Fiss out of costume flew out off the edge of the building. Seeker Yawned   
"This is far from over!" she threatened before disappearing.   
With a loud crack Uranus and Jupiter smashed through the roof door.   
"Where is that whore!" Fumed Uranus "I'm gonna kick her ass from here to ass kicking's ville!"   
"N-not if I get… her first." Said a weak Chris from the arms of Pluto teleporting him back to the roof.   
"Chris!" Yelled Rei running to him. "Are you ok?"   
"Yah… I think so.. Just really.. Tizzzzz." Muttered Chris Falling asleep   
"Chris?" Asked Mars now a bit worried.   
"I'm sure he will be fine." Said Saturn putting her hand on Rei's shoulder. " She probably just drained all his energy."   
A silence then passed over everyone as Sailor Moon walked to the center of the roof   
"Where's… Darien?" she asked.   
Ami came up behind her and held her in a big hug two seconds before she collapsed sobbing.   
  
******  
  
Chapter 3: Seasons Since Changed.   
  
Rush headlong and hard at life, Or sit at home and wait. All the good and all the wrong, Will come to you: It's fate.   
  
******  
  
That evening All the scouts waited in Serena's room still unsure of what to do next.   
Serena was on her bed still crying three hours after the attack with Mina and Ami consoling her. Rei and Hotaru were with Chris who went in and out of conchiousness. Lita and Maury disappeared once again and Sharon, Alex and Michelle were watching the door waiting for Hotaru.   
"Serena?" Asked Luna sadly   
Serena looked up at the black cat on her dresser and yelled "Look OUT!" just as the black handled dagger fell were Luna was just sitting. The handle of the blade then glowed and a hologram of the masked woman appeared above the handle.   
"Sailor Moon." The image spoke. "As you know I have your Beloved King."   
Serena moved towards the dagger at blinding speeds as Seeker moved out of the way displaying Darien.   
"If you hurt him you bitch I swear I'll.." Shouted Serena.   
Seeker held up a hand silencing her and continued speaking.   
"Unless you come to city hall at exactly midnight, un-transformed, alone I will not lay a hand on him."   
The image flickered and disappeared.   
"What time is it?" Asked Serena coolly.   
"Serena!" Yelled Luna "Your not actually considering going are you?"   
Serena turned around and grabbed Luna by the scruff of the neck   
"I lost Darien too many time's and I will not again, so I say once more What FUCKING TIME IS IT??"   
Luna Yowled and scratched Serena to be released from her grip. Dropping Luna Serena looked around the room at everyone staring at her.   
"I..I.." She sputtered before running out.   
  
  
"Bitch!" Spat Darien  
"Now why would you call me that?" Asked Seeker coyly   
"Gee I don't know…Umm Maybe because YOUR TRYING TO KILL MY WIFE???" He shouted from inside the black treelike cage.   
"Gee I guess I would be pretty pissy too then" Said Seeker thoughtfully. "But as always I say an eye for an eye." Darien raised an eyebrow quizingly. "Huh?" He said "Passing time and for simple clarity you might as well whine as to why you want Sailor Moon dead."   
Seeker laughed "Hmmm I suppose your used to the sniveling 'bad guy' with the boo-hoo tail why not I'm sure you could use a nap." A chair materialized and Seeker sat "I was oddly enough was to be the heir to Queen Beryl's Throne. During the battles here on earth between the Negavers and Serena I fell in love with Jedite."   
Darien snorted   
"You don't have to be rude." Seeker muttered. "Anyway Beryl put him into an eternal slumber spell. The only way he could have gotten out was through Beryl's blood. But that Sailor Moon… the reason Beryl imprisoned him in the first place, had to go kill Beryl as well before I had the chance."   
Seeker stood up and wandered around Darien   
"And now her blood will release Jedite… After that I don't really care."  
Darien burst out laughing. "What?" yelled Seeker   
"You have no Idea what has happend between now and when Serena destroyed Beryl."   
Seeker gave him a confused look.   
do you have any idea how much time has passed? Jedite did come back to life after Beryls death but he's dead of old age by now!"   
"Oh are you talking of how this is the Silver Millenium and the Negavese has died of natural causes? That was not Jedite would you cair for an explanation?"   
Darien yawned and checked his watch.   
The true crystalized form of Jedite then floated into view. "the Jedite you met was a clone. If you don't belive me then consider do you think after years of mind manipulation and with a growl of hate toward you on his lips before he was made like this is going to change? No! after Beryl froze Jedite I was destructive so she cloned him. Only she couldn't make him evil that fast so you were left with the same old Jedite before he entered her court."   
"Peachy.." muttered Darien.  
  
  
Serena walked along the darkened streets of Tokyo. Checking her watch as she sat down on the steps of city hall   
  
"12:00 wow for once I'm on time."  
"Good because I hate to be kept waiting"   
Serena jumped up and turned around. At the top of the steps was Omega Seeker.   
"Serena, I present you with a choice." She spoke challengingly. "Live your life without Darien and never see me again. Or give up your life to save him!"  
Seeker then waved her arm and Darien appeared beside her in chains. Serena glowered at the woman   
"Serena don't do it it's ok!" Pleaded Darien.   
"I can't Darien I'm sorry.." She cried back.   
The choice had been made!" Said Seeker victoriously. "Your life for his!"   
  
Seeker jumped toward Serena drawing her Katana.   
"NO!!" Darien cried.   
"Jupiter Thunder… CRASH!!" Came a yell.   
Seeker turned her head just as lightning engulfed her body making her fall at Serena's feet. Sailor Moon looked down disgusted at her.   
"Bitch!" She yelled jumping to her feet.   
"I don't like being called names!" Said Sailor Moon. "I also don't like it when people mess with my friends! And in the name of the Moon! I'll Punish You!"   
Seeker fell over Laughing at Sailor Moon's speech.   
"A-are you done yet?" she snickered.   
Sailor Moon growled and brought out a scepter. "Moon Scepter.. ELIMINATION!" She yelled blasting a wave of energy at Seeker. Seeker put out a hand and opened her eyes wide " Soul Specter… BLAST!" She called her body glowed purple and she directed a black blast of energy at Sailor Moons energy obliterating it.   
"Mercury Ice Storm… BLAST!" Yelled Mercury sending daggers of ice and hail at Seeker who quickly dodged and blasted black lightning at her. Serena took the diversion and reached up to her tiara charging it and taking aim.   
"Moon Tiara… MAGIC!" She called throwing the discus.   
Seeker jumped a little too late and the Tiara slashed through her thigh causing her to fall on her face. Red blood gushed out of the wound onto the street.   
"This is long from over!" Seeker yelled as both her and Darien disappeared.   
"Darien NO!" Sailor Moon yelled.   
Back in the darkness Darien was laughing at Seeker.   
  
  
"Man you really were not expecting that!" He howled at her. "Why do you bad guys always think the good guys will keep their word and come alone?"   
Seeker gave him the finger and walked towards the portal. "I need energy to heal.. I'll deal with you later." She sneered leaving.   
"Promises, promises." Muttered Darien into the dark.   
  
  
Seeker walked down the dark street limping from her cut. Her sight continued twirl about even is she stood still.   
/"I knew I should have drained Darien of his energy."/ She thought /"Kill the Ass and be done with the whole thing!"/  
Looking up Seeker fell over, her last thought being /"Huh.. An arcade?"/   
  
  
"I can't believe you guys couldn't get him out!" Raged Serena at the scouts.   
"Look!" Yelled Rei right back "It's not like we didn't try but those cuffs on him had some pretty powerful magic on them!"   
"But… But.." Serena blubbered before bursting into tears.   
Rei growled and grabbed Serena's shoulders and shook her.   
"Get a grip you wuss!" She yelled.   
Instead of crying more like usual Serena flew at Rei punching her in the face.   
"You mother fucking cock sucking whoreofabitch!" yelled Serena getting stunned looks from everyone. "I will not stand by and let Darien die even if it means giving up my own life! And if any of you pussy licking wretches think differently you can kiss my skinny white ass and go to hell!"  
Turning her heel to leave she tripped and stumbled out shouting "Not A WORD!"  
"A word!" Yelled Chris and Maury after the doors to the living room shut.   
"A little late on that one don't you think?" Said Alex   
"Little not wanting to get our ass kicked." They retorted.   
  
  
Seeker awoke in a brightly lit room with white walls listening to fairly loud music in English.   
* She's got thighs like what, what? What. Baby move your butt, butt? Butt. YAH I think I'll sing it again! YAHHH let me see that Thon. * a click silenced the weird music and a male walked into the room.   
"Oh good you're awake!" Said Andrew   
She weakly pointed a finger at him and muttered in a dizzy voice "Hey your Andrew?"   
Uhh.. Yah last time I checked.. It's Crystal right?" He asked sitting at the end of the bed she was on   
Crystal grinned. "Yup!"   
"Have you ever had 222's before? (* 222's are a type of powerful painkillers (Not prescription) that are really good for pulling muscles or killer migraines*)   
"What?"  
Andrew smacked his hand to his head and sighed.   
  
After Crystal got over the slight high from the drugs Andrew gave her she was sitting in his living room. It was designed like practically all living rooms, one couch facing a T.V (Blue) and two chairs beside it with glass table in between and a green/blue carpet.   
"Here." Andrew said giving Crystal some tea. "And don't play with that."   
Crystal stopped picking at the gauze on her leg and took the teacup.   
"Well so much for these pants." She said, looking at her one pant covered leg and the one without.   
"Well." Andrew blushed. "I needed a better view of the cut and figured your outfit was trashed anyway."   
Seeker nodded as Andrew took the chair on the side of her.   
"What happened to you anyway?" He asked.   
  
Crystal's mind raced for an excuse   
"I was attacked… Some guy pulled me into an ally… I got away but he had a knife." She muttered looking down.   
"Oh… Not meaning to pry but why didn't you want to go to the hospital?"   
"Huh?" She said.   
"Well when I found you I was all like 'I have to get you to the Hospital' and you started to squirm and mutter 'no.. No hospital please!' and that's why I brought you home and patched you up."   
"Bad hospital experience." She muttered dropping the subject.   
After a few minuets of sipping Tea in an awkward silence Crystal piped up   
"Do you have any scissors?"   
"What?" Asked Andrew who started to space out at the time.   
"Scissors I'm going to turn my Pant into shorts so I don't look like and idiot."   
"Oh hey I have a better idea. My cousin was over last week and left some cloth's here." Said Andrew heading to his room. " She's a bit smaller then you but she wears every thing two sizes to big so it should fit."   
After a bit of thumping around Andrew brought out a pair of pants and a shirt.   
"Who's this?" Asked Crystal looking at some photographs on a shelf.   
"Hmm? Oh that would be my cousin on the left and my ex-girlfriend on the right."   
"Oh sorry"   
"Huh? Oh that's ok me and her are still really good friends." He said tossing her the cloths. "We just found it better to be apart."   
"Thanks!" Crystal said changing right there.   
Andrew went crimson red and turned around.   
"Umm…" He sputtered.   
"What?" Asked Crystal innocently. "Oh!"  
It dawned on her how courteous humans were and quickly finished changing.   
"Sorry." She muttered.   
"No problem!" He said with a sly grin making Crystal blush.   
"Umm… Maybe I.. Should… Umm I'd better be going…" She muttered taking a step around the chair. He leg then numbed and she fell right into Andrew's arms. After a moment or two Crystal slowly pushed away a bit.   
"Sorry." She whispered   
"It's ok.. I-I'll help you get home." He muttered.   
Andrew worked as a crutch for Crystal as she insisted they walked to an apartment complex.   
"Huh!" Andrew she turned to the apartment she kept her dimention key in.   
"What?" Asked Crystal opening the door.   
"Don't you lock your door? And I was just musing over the fact this is one of my friend's old apartments.. Darien."   
"Hmmm Really I never knew who was here before me. And no I never lock my door, if someone wants in why ruin a good door?" She anserwd smugly.   
Opening the door the room was magically furnished. A green roof with a dark blue floor. Yellow orange and purple beanbag chairs scattered the room with a pink tie-dye couch, a multi-colord comfy chair and a knee high white crystal table in the center.   
"What?" Asked Crystal seeing Andrew's mouth open.   
"Very interesting decorating." He snickered   
Crystal stuck her tongue out at him.   
"Care to come in?" She asked shyly.   
"Sure" He anserwd helping her hobble in. Assisting her to the pink couch they both flopped on it. Crystal turned to offer Andrew some Tea when he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Crystal sat shocked for a moment then closed her eyes and kissed back. Leaning forward Andrew began feeling up the back of her shirt undoing her bra kissing and nuzzling her neck. Crystal breathed deep smelling his hair which oddly smelt like oranges shifting under him to avoid hurting her leg. In a moment both their shirts were off.   
"No." someone mummbled. Crystal stoppend and realized it was her   
Andrew Sat up on his elbow "What?"   
No." She said pushing out from under him. "I-I'm sorry I just can't."   
Andrew sat up and moved over a bit "Umm… you want to talk about it?" He asked seeing her curl up a bit on the other side of the couch   
"I-I can't" she whispered   
"I'm sorry.." Andrew picked up his shirt. "Maybe I should g.."   
"I'm sort of committed to someone." She blurted out.   
Andrew felt like he was kicked in the gut. "Oh."   
"It's not what you think!" She said as he got up heading for the door. "He.. He's in a coma." She lied seeing as Jedite crystallized was similar. "He has been for about seven years… and then while the earth was frozen. I've been alone for so long." She cried. "But I still love him."   
Andrew sat back down and tried to comfort her but she shot up and left the room. Andrew sat for a few minuets not knowing what to do exactly. Crystal walked back into the room wearing a baggy jogging suit and handed him the cloth's he lent her.   
"I think you should go."   
"Can I call you or something?" He asked heading to the door.   
"I don't know.. I.. just…. Please.. Go." She whispered.   
  
Andrew closed the door and stared at it for a moment before turning to the opposite wall, thumped his head on it.   
"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"   
Crystal slumped to the ground of the apartment and cried.   
  
*******  
  
Chapter 4: And Promises Un-kept.   
Under the moons pale light, Lost in loneliness, hate and fright, Last night, Tonight, Tomorrow night. Under the Moon's cold bleak light.   
  
*******  
  
  
"Chris?" Asked Serena entering the Do Jo he was working in.   
"Huh?" He asked putting his sword away.   
"Well I saw that Negaverse person had swords and well… I was wondering… well.." Serena's voice got cold. "I want her dead! I want to kill her up close and personal… I want to cut out her heart with her own swords and feed it to her before she dies!…" She shighed and said sweetly. "And I was wondering if you would teach me how to work with sword's and stuff."   
Chris stared at Serena for about three minuets. "Whoh… Uhh.. Serena I don't know."   
"PLEASE! Chris I know that if anything like this happened to Rei you would do the same for her, Please do this for me!"   
"Ok.. Ok fine, fine you win I'll teach you!"   
  
  
"ok honey.. Uh-huh love you Bye!" Said Rei into the phone.   
Talking to the squirt?" Asked Chris slipping up behind her.   
"Yup she got an A on her math test and she hasn't killed anyone yet… Hey what happened to you?" Rei asked noticing how sweaty Chris was. "You smell like gym socks."   
"Ha, Ha. Giving Serena a crash course in sword's play."   
  
"Really? Why?" She asked.   
"She wants to royally kick the shit out of that Omega Seeker chick… She's really pissed off over this."   
"Well I wouldn't.. What the fuck??"  
Rei ducked as the black handled dagger flew past her head heading to the Do-Jo.   
"Serena!" They both yelled and started running after it.   
In the Do-Jo Serena was in full battle mode using her tiara and the swords in a frenzy of attacks against the dummies. Hearing a soft whistling noise she turned around and was just able to duck as the dagger flew at her head and into the dummy's that she was about to cut down.   
"HOLY!!!!! Mackerel!!!" she yelled.   
The handle glowed red then a life size image of Seeker appeared.   
"Sailor Moon." Said the image her voice strong and unmuffled by her mask. "Because you lied to me and came with others you have lost the choice of your life over his!"   
"What? Asked Sailor Moon.   
"Behold!"   
Seeker mover aside showing Darien. He saw Serena and his eye's went wide as he tried to say something but erupted in a scream instead as his body became incased in a black crystal, his scream echoed the Do-Jo.   
"What Have You DONE TO HIM?" Screamed Sailor Moon.   
"Insurance.." Smirked Seeker. "Tonight I wish to challenge you on neutral ground."   
  
""Any time any place bitch you come I kill you." Growled Moon.   
"You know of the park by Cherry Hill correct?" Serena nodded. "You may bring your little friends if you must but you and I shall battle alone. If I defeat you, my Jedite."   
"JEDITE?" Exclaimed Sailor Moon.   
"Yes Jedite." Replied Seeker tersely. "Will become released and we will leave never to bother the Sailor Scouts or Senshi or whatever you call yourselves again."   
"And Me?"   
"With my death you will get Darien back.. But only you any interference will result in his death as well."   
"I agree then.. No monsters, no help, just you and me one on one."   
"Fine then would you like to chose a time?"   
"Midnight."   
"Fine! Tomorrow night Cherry Hill at moon's noon!"   
Seeker surprisingly bowed as the image disappeared. Sailor Moon gave a war cry and sliced the dummy's' head off.   
"Tomorrow you die."   
  
  
That evening at 10:00 PM all of the Senshi were hanging around Rei's old temple. Rei and Chris wandered off humming 'Memories' and once again Maury and Lita disappeared.   
"Serena are you sure of this?" asked Luna   
"Yes." She Growled. "I'm going to tear her apart."   
Sharon and Hotaru both took two steps back from Serena   
"Umm… I'm going to go find the other's so we can get ready.. Or something.." Muttered Hotaru and ran off.   
"I'll go with you!" Said both Sharon and Luna.   
By 11:45 P.M. everyone (Not in uniform) were in the park waiting.   
"Wish to die early?" A voice cooed from the trees.   
"It is you who's going to die!" Yelled Serena.   
Seeker Jumped out of the tree's and landed facing them.   
"Bold word's! Shall we begin?"   
"Where's Darien?" Serena Growled.   
"Hmm good idea." Seeker Mumbled.   
Waving an arm two human sized crystals appeared one containing Jedite the other with Darien.   
"The Prizes!" Seeker announced. "Shall we start?"   
"Fine by me! Moon Cosmic.. POWER!!" Serena was engulfed in an array of colors and flashes of light before appearing as Sailor Moon.   
"Alright then.. OMEGA SEEKER!!" She yelled Raising her two swords into the air. A strange symbol appeared on her forehead and a rainbow shot down from the sky encircling her. In a bright flash of colors and light she stood in an oily black scout uniform that shimmered with colors when she moved. Her mask however was now off and a few of the scout's gasped at the side of her face. All along the right side of her neck puckered skin from scarred burns, on her face was three jagged scars one small one cutting through her lip another beside, it starting at her cheek bone running to the cleft of her chin and the third running a few millimeters beside it but a bit smaller.   
"What? This? "Seeker pointed at her scars. "Long story, short they are the only remains of a universe long dead."   
Dropping one of her swords to the ground she brought the other, a clear crystal one, up and pointed it at Sailor Moon.   
"Let's Dance"   
Sailor Moon brought out her sword which she had borrowed and jumped at Seeker. She quickly blocked and turned out of the way sending a purple energy blast at the other Scout's. It stopped millimeters from them and shattered creating a shield around the clearing Sailor Moon and her were in.   
"No cheating." She said coyly.   
"Fuck you!" Yelled Sailor moon slashing at her.   
Although Seeker obliviously was a far greater swords woman then Sailor Moon, at this time they were equally matched. Sailor Moon's erratic attacks and Seekers predictability created the perfect battle. Sparks flew from each sword upon touch in a brilliant dance of light and dark, Good and evil. Only in this dance they were both evil fighting for the reign on terror.   
"Moon TIARA MAGIC!!!!" Yelled Sailor Moon swinging the supercharged glowing disk at her.   
Seeker pulled off her tiara and threw it at Sailor Moons. They clashed in a blinding ball of light turning into glittering ash. Through the raining crystals they both leaped at each other and locked back into battle. Suddenly Sailor Moon Kicked Seeker in-between the legs and cut her arm.   
""It's only a nick." Groaned Seeker. "But congratulations on first blood." Then she jumped up and smashed her sword into Sailor Moons calf before she could even blink. Moon fell over bleeding from the deep cut.   
"Sadly for you last blood will be Mine!"   
Seeker walked over to Sailor Moon and raised her sword for the final blow. Sailor Moon roared and lunged at the shocked Seeker belting her with the sword. Seeker took to a quick defense but was unable to get past Moon's attacks for one of her own. Backing quickly towards the crystals Seeker finally heard what she had been waiting for the whole battle. The tear of cloth and the subtle squish of a blade cutting through skin.   
  
Omega Seeker looked into Moon's eyes and grinned, only to see Sailor Moon smiling as well. Seeker looked down and saw they had implanted their swords into each other.   
The other Scout's pounded on the force field as Sailor Moon fell to her knees and then to the ground pulling out both swords.   
Seeker made a gurgling sound and dropped down facing Sailor Moon.   
"Y-you.. Won." Seeker coughed, blood already dripping down her chin.   
"No.." Said Sailor Moon beginning to cry. "We have both lost." Spitting up some blood she spoke softly. "We h-have changed nothing." She cringed in pain. "All we have done is cause more pain… More hate… Both of us.. Yearning for revenge.. Only.. Only caused… death… even I was b-blind to this."   
Seeker Paused for a moment absorbing what Sailor moon said then too started to cry out of self pity for what she had done   
"I-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." She whispered reaching out her hand.   
Sailor Moon took it and looked up to the crystals before them as they started to crack. Glowing they both burst open and Darien and Jedite fell out onto the grass.   
"Serena." Darien moaned.   
Jedite began gagging and threw up a black jelly substance. (For he had been in there longer) Trying to get up he fell back down.   
"Darien!" Sailor Moon cried reaching up her other hand to him.   
  
Both him and Jedite crawled to the two dieing women.   
"Please Serena.. Don't talk." Darien begged pulling her into his arms.   
Sailor Moon touched his face leaving a bloody mark on his cheek, Darien reached up and griped her hand tightly.   
"Don't die! Please, please don't leave me!" He begged tears streaming down his face.   
"I-I'm.. Sorry.." She whispered.   
"No.. Don't," He cried rocking her body back and forth.   
"I-I… I love.. You" Her mouth worded before a shudder wracked her body and she began to choke on her own blood.   
  
  
Jedite lay eye to eye with Seeker.   
"You shouldn't have done this." He said quietly enlacing his had with one of her's. "You can't leave me." He said tears forming in his eyes as well.   
"I'm sorry.. I'm Sorry" Crystal cried coughing up some blood.   
"Shhh it's ok.. Shh it's my fault please.." He begged.   
Crystal began to cough up blood trying to talk.   
"I…. L-lov.." She gagged.   
"I know Shhh… Please save your strength.."   
Seeker and Serena both turned to each other and shared their last breath before closing their eyes and giving into the darkness.   
"No Crystal please.."   
"Good-bye.. My princess.."  
  
  
  
-The End?   
*******  
  
WELL I'm DONE! I'm done I'm done I'm done! (*Dose My little 'I'm done' dance*) well seeing as I kinda killed off Sailor Moon there IS a part 2 BUT DON"T GET YER HOPES UP! Even I don't know what happends   
-Will Ol' Tux kill Jedite making this all in Vain?  
_Or Vice Versa?   
Will it simply be a Sailor's Good-bye? Or does Sailor Moon have an Ace up her skirt?? (CAN sailot moon fit an ace up that skirt... it pretty damn small..)  
  
Well wait and see!   
  
  
THANKS!!   
Thankyou to Chris for letting me use your Characters you are the coolest dude ever (and thats saying alot from me)   
A BIGG!! Thanks to Mr. Wagner for having long periods of not paying attenchion so I could write this (and yet still enableing me to pass math)   
And Mr. Laurn for having such a boring class I could have dreamed this up! (litrally I was sleeping)   
THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!! To all the Creators of Sailor Moon and all the Fans!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Questions? Comments? Death Threats? Mistaken Spelling? mistakes in attacks?? E-mail me MisstressTya@yahoo.com BAI! =*.*= Tai. 


End file.
